Victim of the Game
by sorceress-yurika
Summary: Fuuko's feelings toward Recca results in disaster. r&r please! thanks


Done in Fuuko's POV

Disclaimer: Flame of Recca and its characters are not mine... XD there you go... the song "Victim of the Game" which I used here is not mine either...

_It took a little time _

_But I guess you fin'lly learned _

That promises get broken 

_And bridges do get burned_

"_If you beat me, you'll be my princess and I'll be your ninja!" _

Those were the words I've held on to for so long... In fact, I've trained so hard to achieve that goal of mine... For what? I don't really know, maybe I just wanted to have him under my little fingers! Hah! Such a fool he was!

Fast forward to reality

"Hime! I'm coming right at ya!" Recca gleefully announced while chasing after her. Always her... I cannot help but feel a pang of bitterness because of it...

Yanagi Sakoshita... the damsel-in-distress... pretty, caring, lovable, the embodiment of all that is feminine and motherly... in fact, if I may want to put it, she is the perfect girl in everybody's eyes. And also the one who's crushed my dreams without even trying. It was then that I realized... I wasn't fighting because of pride... I wanted to have his attention... because I am feeling something more for him...something disguised as resentment.

After those years of training... everything I hoped for had been down the drain because of her.

I wouldn't want to compare myself to her though... after all, we are two different persons. In fact, we are complete opposites, so I figured it wouldn't make sense anyway.

I slapped myself for thinking such nonsense. No sense pining over some stupid jerk who couldn't see!

"Hah! Couldn't see what! A tomboy head over heels in love with him? Get over it!" I accidentally said out loud... Which I regretted quickly afterwards...

"Looks like someone is so frustrated here!" Domon Ishijima, the big guy who was always there for me.

_You've been siftin' through the ashes_

_Just tryin' to find a flame _

_Holdin' on to nothin' _

_You're a victim of the game _

"What do you know?" I glared at the poor guy.

"Everything I should have known a long time ago!" He was smiling like he really found out something.

"And what is that?"

"Why should I tell you?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"I just wanted to know... that's it I guess..." I sighed.

"You know, when somebody cares for you too much, they'll just know what's going on inside you." He finally blurted out after a few moments of silence.

"I couldn't agree more..." I said.

Wow, it's the first time I've agreed! Why would I risk my life fighting by his side when I had a choice not to when he was trying to get Yanagi back? Because I know how he feels!

"We're falling behind." He said. "We should go catch up on them don't you think so?" With that, he started to run and so did I.

We finally caught up to them. And it wasn't a very pleasing sight to me.

_You were standin' way too close _

_To see it fall apart _

_There were things you couldn't hear _

_'Cause you were listenin' with your heart _

_You can't say I didn't warn you _

_Now there's no one else to blame _

_There's no one quite as blind_

_As a victim of the game_

His arms were on her shoulders. I think they were whispering sweet nothings to each other since Yanagi seemed to be giggling over something.

I can't help but feel irritated... there's something in her that triggers something dangerous on me.

"What a flirt!" Ooops! I totally was out of my mind! I totally messed it up too! I mentally slapped myself... Well I don't know if I was referring to him or her... nevertheless... I said the worst thing!

This wasn't a good idea after all...

Recca turned his head and spoke "Hey, who are you speaking too?"

I'm done for!

I scanned for people around me and saw a girl clad in a so revealing outfit making out with some guy.

Woohoo! Some luck! I'm saved! Thanks lady!

"Errr... that girl over there!" I pointed out to her direction. "I was kinda shocked so forgive me mister."

"Ah" he said while nodding. "I thought nothing might ever shock you? The tomboy is so affected by two people smooching! Hahah!"

That wasn't funny. " Hope you wouldn't do anything like that or else I might drag you two! And I myself will get you a room." It was meant to be a joke for them... but a warning just the same.

"Oh! Of course were not going to do anything like that! You know me..." Yanagi butted in while blushing profusely. _'Of course you won't dearie... you're practically a monk.'_

Uh oh! This is not good! 

"Yes, but some people cannot be trusted." I was able to say otherwise. It was not loud but he was able to hear it.

"You really want some cat fight huh?" he said. He was joking but I sensed that he's serious about it.

"I wasn't talking about anyone here." I tried to lie, but to no avail.

"She was talking about me." Domon finally spoke after being quiet for a while. He is so serious. I wondered what he ate for breakfast. He was so out of character today!

"Yeah, you can say that to my face" It got worse. Now he's fuming.

"What a sensitive guy! Listen, its not meant for you but if you're claiming that it is... then its all yours! I better get going!" With that, I headed for the opposite direction.

"Fuuko, I'm so sorry about that!" Yanagi yelled to me. That girl... she hasn't done anything wrong but lately, I've been fussing over her for nothing.

"It's nothing!" I was able to yell back.

_You know it's really gettin' to you _

_When you take to tellin' lies _

You can try to fool your friends 

_But you can't look 'em in the eyes _

_There ain't no standin' tall_

In the shadow of the shame 

_When ev'rybody knows _

_That you're a victim of the game _

I didn't realize that Domon followed me until he spoke.

"You know, you've been out of yourself lately." He said.

"Too much stress" I answered back

"And it all happens when Yanagi and Recca are together."

"Just your imagination"

"You're so hotheaded." He continued as if not hearing me.

"I lack sleep" That was all I could muster.

"You're always talking to yourself. Saying stuffs related to unrequited love."

"I'm doing a novel." I'm not really good at lying am I?

"Okay... if you say so." I know that he wasn't convinced enough.

We continued walking in silence... until he spoke again.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Tell him what?" I was kind of taken aback.

"About your feelings..."

"That I hate him? I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship!" we finally came to my house... I felt relieved because I have a feeling that he might go on interrogating. "I'm here! See yah tomorrow dude!"

"You know..." Oh my! He's going at it again! "The only things in life you'll definitely regret, are the risks that you didn't take. Trust me. I've got enough experience to prove that."

"You've been out of yourself lately too! What have you been eating for breakfast?" I said, changing the topic.

"Corn flakes." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow then! Go make that homework so I can copy!" he winked.

I instinctively punched him right at his face. At least he's back to normal. So am I!

"Glad to know you're back to normal!" he said while running away. "What a punch that is!"

I was too tired to even run after him. This was indeed a very long day for me.

_And it don't matter who you are_

_It treats ev'ryone the same _

_And all you need's a heart _

_To be a victim of the game _

I immediately did the homework... I need something to take my mind out of everything... Domon was right... I was totally out of myself... Not even I, can control what I was saying... For once, the big guy was right.

I was busy writing when the phone rang. It was Recca.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, I guess I was just having a bad day." He said in a genuine apologetic tone.

"I know, It's fine with me." Yes, nothing he can do to really piss me off... except when he's with her I guess...

"Then I guess everything's okay now! Say, come early tomorrow so I can compare notes with you!"

"Now I'm beginning to think that you can't live without me because of schoolworks! Why don't you go compare yours with Yanagi?" I was really hurt.

"Pride! My dear pal!" he said matter-of-factly "I wouldn't want her to know that I can't even write a simple essay!"

"Alright... I'll see yah tomorrow then! Bye!" I couldn't take it anymore.

"Wait, why don't we just talk about something else, I'm really bored."

I can sense that... you're talking to me coz you're bored and your Hime-sama was too busy to entertain you.

"I can't! Lotsa stuffs to do."

"I see..." I sensed a bit of disappointment... or was I imagining things?

"Goodbye then..." and then I hang up the phone.

_When I look into your eyes _

_I can really feel the pain _

_Starin' in the mirror _

At a victim of the game 

I stood infront of the mirror. I saw a lonely girl crying her heart out... and there's nothing I can really say to her to make her stop.

She asked me "What's in her that he can't see in me?"

And then I told her, "No sense comparing, there's really nothing wrong with you."

"Do I look bad? Am I just one of the guys? Do I smell awful? Does my breath stink?" she continued to ask me.

"No!" I was able to say... "He is an idiot... that's the problem"

With that, her sobbing stopped... "You're right..." was all she could say.

**Hearts live by being wounded**

Oscar Wilde

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Last time I've watched the series... it was 4-5 years ago! (me thinks) so forgive me if this kinda sucks... I was just browsing the Flame of Recca section when I heard the song... And it just got stuck to me...

Recca and Fuuko was my favorite couple back then... coz I don't like Yanagi but that just wasn't meant to be.. ( > damsels in distress are so not my type)XD **sigh **sorry for Domon's OCness.. I guess he was just sad.. lolz

Anyways... you know the drill! Please have the heart to review... heheh... so that I can improve... thanks a bunch! Have a HAPPY NEW YEAR guys! (in advance.. lol) 


End file.
